Takeshi Uchiha
Takeshi is a Chuunin of the leaf village and is apart of the famed Uchiha. Appearance Takeshi has the typical dark and some what long uchiha hair and dark eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black short sleeve button shirt and over it a black jacket. On the back of his jacktet is the uchiha elblem. Takeshi has a flap jacket but is rarely seen wearing it. Personality Takeshi seems to be a person who knows how to keep his cool but when angered he takes things too far. He is usually calm and collective, and does anything he can to collect info from his enemies. After the collection process Takeshi becomes much more aggresive, trying to end fights. He is interactive with his teammates, but usually tries to distance himself from everyone, like a loner. History Takeshi has only had his Father and older brother since birth because of his mothers death. His father raised him and tried to teach him as much as possible, but his father was disappointed that he couldn't even do fire release jutsus. His older brother then noticed his affinity to lightning and trained him on that. Takeshi then learned lightning, and quickly went through the ninja academy to become a Genin. Right before his chuunin exams a ronin ninja came to the village on a killing spree, taking the life of his older brother and father. Because of this major distress Takeshi was able to unlock his sharingan and somehow managed to escape the ronin. This lead to Takeshi's loneliness, though he has decided instead of chasing after the ronin and getting absorbed in revenge, he shall protect anyone he can so another tragedy can never happen again. Plot Mission: Rescue Inori, Payment: +90,000 ryo, Details: Takeshi went to a small town in the Land of fire to help them out. He found a group of runaway genins and fought them saving a girl, Inori, from them. '-Success' Powers and Abilities Takeshi is known for being an genious of a fighter. His intelligence in battle is on par with the top chuunin and arguably jounin as well. His tactics is definitely his strong point, and is able to think up tons of ways to attack and defend in a battle. Sharingan Takeshi has unlocked the sharingan, the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. With this he has incredible clarity and can track movements of fast moving objects and fast ninja. This coupled with his quick thinking creates a deadly combination, being able to read ninjas movements and make quick and good counter attacks. He also is able to see through many genjutsu because of both his eyes and his great genjutsu awareness.Takeshi has only unlocked 2 tomoe, and has not been seen using the sharingan genjutsu. Genjutsu Takeshi is very adept at Genjutsu, being able to use very complicated genjutsu on users. B Demonic Illusion - Tree Binding Death: Takeshi first disappears from plain sight in a mist-like fashion in order to approach the target without being detected. Once close enough, the target will then be completely robbed of their mobility as they see the mirage of a fast-growing tree coiling itself around them. C Demonic Illusion - False Surrounding Techninque: Takeshi casts a genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. Element Release Element Name: Lightning Release B Lightning Release - Lightning Wire: Takeshi uses thin metal wires and sends his lightning release down them creating jolted wires. These wires are able to electrocute people if wrapped around their neck and can cut through many things with it. C Lightning Release - Lightning Knifes: By electrifying his kunai knifes Takeshi is able to make the kunai much more sharp and much more deadly. C Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar: This genjutsu blinds the enemy with an extremely bright light that appears to emanate from the user's body. Ninjutsu D Body Flicker Technique: This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. B Shadow Clone Jutsu: Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. Takeshi can only make 2 copies at a time with his current chakra level. E Transformation Jutsu: It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilful shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. E Substitution Jutsu: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. Weapon Inventory Kunai x10 Shuriken x20 Explosive Tags x7 Custom: Special metal Wire Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ -Created by Limit~ Quotes Relationships Category:Clan Category:Character Category:Konoha Category:Male Category:Chuunin